Go: My Version
by Hotspur101
Summary: This is basically me version of one of the latest Teen Titans episodes Go. There are changes in here, too. This is about how the Teen Titans formed. Pairingsraerob, and maybe more...
1. Meet the Titans

Niol again and forever! Ok, don't ask me why I did that, cuz I don't know... Anyway, enjoy! Gotta cut down on the number of exclaimation marks... :)

Niol

* * *

Trigon's warriors were all over the floor of the Azarathian castle garden. Blood had been crudely painted on the walls and a young 13-year-old girl, with pale skin and a black leotard covered by a long, hooded cape, kneeled in the center of the mess, panting hard, amethyst eyes dazed, purple hair messy and covered in blood, thinking of what to do next. 

You guessed it-she's Raven.

_Oh no, _she thought. _What do I do now? My mother's been murdered, my father will be here any minute, and everyone I know has been killed..._

Suddenly, she had it. Standing up, she limped to her mother's room slowly. She rummaged among the few books her mother had. _It's gotta be here somewhere, _she thought. _It's my only hope of living. It has to be here or else my father will have me beheaded like my mother was- _Raven was suddenly pulled into the memories that had haunted her ever since she was 10. Images of her mother's blood surrounding her, the severed head in the middle of the mess, the body without the head laying not too far away, her mother's still-open amethyst eyes staring blanky at her-

Raven shook these thoughts off_. She's dead, and I can't do anything about it. Besides, what did she do for me? Ignore me, that's what_! Raven's shoulders sagged as she plooped down in the middle of books_. Still, she was my mother, and she didn't have to die..._

Raven went back to searching.

_Aha_! she thought as she triumphantly lifted a brown, leather bound book that had an amethyst eye painted into it in the center of the book_. Now, to remember what to do_...

She closed her eyes and rememberd what her mother had told her to do to get to her birthplace- Jump City, it was.

Trembling as she recollected the instructions, Raven slowly opened the book to the exact page. Placing all five fingers of her pale right hand on the page, she closed her eyes and whispered the three sacred words.

"Azarath-"

She felt her hair lifting.

"Metrion-"

She felt herself rising into the air.

"ZYNTHOS!"

She opened her eyes and dropped the book. Remembering the bright light that would ome, she hastily closed her eyes again.

After what seemed like hours but really was 30 seconds, she felt her body, then her head, land on somthing hard. Sitting up and rubbing her head, she saw that she had landed on a cement road of the earthen city Jump City.

Her ears perked up.

She listened carefully. She heard...noises. _No, wait...it's...people...fighting...with someone...or should I say, something... _Raven cautiously walked up to where the noises came from. Her ears led her inside a large, dimly-lit building. inside were 4 people fighting against a monster that seemed to be made out of rock. Raven watched with interest. When she saw that the 4 heros were losing, she summoned her powers. Not wanting to be seen, she walked into the darkest shadows and closed her eyes. When she was ready, she whispered "Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" and two metal poles engulfed in her black aura rose and wrapped themselves tightly around the rock monster, leaving him on his back and struggling to get to his feet.

The 4 heros were just looking at the monster, eyes wide and jaws scraping the ground. Raven kept her eyes glowing white and opened them.

Finally, the team leader came to his senses and woke the others. "We have to find out who did that," he said. "They could join our team!" Raven nearly fell over in shock. Her? Join the team? No, not going to happen. She was supposed to be evil, and she didn't want to be, but being good was too hard to even think about.

Raven came back to Earth. Seeing that the leader was about to see her, she remained still. Finally, all 4 pairs of eyes were on her. One person was a Tamaranion girl, with flamy red hair and a skimpy purple outfit that went fine with her big, curious green eyes. Another was short and green, with huge green eyes. Another was half man, half robot, and the last, the team leader, had a mask, green tights and gloves, metal boots, a black cape and a yellow/red/white/black shirt.

The only similarity between all of them were that they all were staring at her with their jaws scraping the ground.

Finally, the leader came forward slowly. Insinctively, Raven backed away, until she was touching the wall. The leader, seeing that she was trapped but scared, or as he thought, came closer until he was inches away from the edge of the shadow.

Slowly holding out two large green-gloved hands, he came one step closer. "Easy there, I'm Robin. And I just want to talk."

Raven allowed her eyes to urn back to normal. At this, Robin became a little more confident.

"You don't need to be afraid. I just want to know you."

Raven gained a bit of confidence and slowly came forward, stopping once in a while to watch Robin's reactions. Robin remained motionless, except twitching a few times from impatience.

Finally, they were eye to eye. Robin backed up a bit to see her more clearly. Raven, seeing what he wanted, stepped out into the light.

She could tell from the way that Robin stared at her that he had fallen for her.

The Tamaranian spoke. "I am Starfire and, if you will forgive me, I wish to see your face." She said shyly.

Raven replied by slowly removing her hood. _Why am I doing this! They don't even know who I am and I didn't even speak to them before! _Raven chided herself, but something told her that she was doing the rightthing.

Starfire squealed at her appearance. "Oh, I have never met anyone with purple hair before! It is such a beautiful shade of purple!"

Raven couldn't help but to smile.

"You should smile more often," Robin blurted, turning red.

Raven turned to him and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Robin just shook his head. "Nevermind," he mumbled. Changing the subject, he made introductions. "This is Beast Boy, and this is Cyborg, and this here is Starfire, as you know. We're the Teen Titans." Pausing for a minute, he cautiously asked, "Who are you?"

Raven was about to tell when she realized that she had not talked for the wholetime.

Raven bowed her head and closed her eyes for a moment. She felt all eyes on her, then a hand. She looked up. It was Robin.

"If you don't want to talk, that's ok. I understand."

Raven looked at him and for once, she felt as if she trusted someone.

"I...I'm Raven," she said.

Robin felt his heart stop in his throat. Her voice was low and croaky, butthere was something about her voice that made it strong, soft and feminine at the same time, though he didn't know what it was.

Raven sensed this and smiled at him timidly.

Starfire, seeing him do this, decided to distract the girl who called herself Raven and floated up to her. Raven watched her curiously. Instantly Starfire began her famous Hello-I-am-Starfire-who-are-you-where-do-you-come-from-would-you-like-to-my-friend?

Raven just stared at her and nodded slowly.

An akward silence filled the room.

Finally, Robin turned to the other Titans and said "Let's go home."

They all silently agreed, and walked off.

Raven was about to follow, then stopped. She lowered her head and closed her eyes again. She knew she didn't belong.

"You coming?" Raven looked up. Robin was standing a foot away from her, looking concerned.

Raven lookedaway. "I...I don't belong. Trust me, if you knew who I where I came from, what I'm supposed to be, what I am, you wouldn't want to be around me."

Raven turned away and was aboutto walk away when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around. It was Robin again.

Smiliing, he said "I know enough."

Raven smiled at the reassurance and trailed a few feet behind the Titans, Robin at her side.

She suddenly heard a scream.

"Trouble!"


	2. A New Teen Titan

The cliffy was evil, wasn't it! Well, here's the rest...

Niol

* * *

Raven turned around in curiousity. Everyone gasped but Raven just watched, fascinated. 

In the middle of a field full of crashed buildings, there stood a muddy red monster who seemed to be made out of very watery clay. It had bright green bumps rising slightly out of its head,along with green eyes and a mouth of sharp, white teeth. Its arms hung at at its sides and dragged on the floor as it moved around. _Wow, _Raven thought. _Never knew that a monster could have white teeth! What is that monster, anyways?_

"Plasmus," Robin hissed through his teeth.

"Plasmus?" Raven echoed, confused and excited at the same time.

"Yes, Plasmus, the man who was changed into a red gooey monster that you see now. He is only a regular human being when he is asleep. Quite...fascinating, is it not?" The red-headed Tamaranian looked proud of her speech.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Uh..."

_CRASH! _Raven was thrown off her feet as Plasmus spotted them and threw one of his trademark red goo balls at her. She was smashed into a nearby building and fell to the ground. Robin ran to her side and gently helped her up. Raven looked at Plasmus. _Time to kick butt again, _she thought, and levitated into the air as she readied herself for a combat between Plasmus.

"Hey goo guy!" She yelled.

Plasmus turned, having understood her comment, and trudged intimidatedly at her. (Is that a word?)

Raven just kept her cool mask on.

Finally, at just the right time, she crossed her legs in midair, closed her eyes, and whispered "Azarath Metrion Zynthos!"

Raven duplicated herself, except her duplicate was made completely of her black aura. The duplicate Raven flew straight into Plasmus and blew him up, leaving him as nothing but a brown-haired man fast asleep.

She turned only to see the other Titans looking at her with their jaws wide open again. "Uh...you can stop drooling you know," she said. They all closed their mouthes and Robin walked over to her, something in his hand behind his back. "I have a question for you, and I don't think the others will mind if I do ask this question..." BB and Cy nodded knowingly, while Starfire scowled but nodded anyway. Turning back to Raven Robin said "Raven, do you want to be a Teen Titan?" Raven automatically shook her head no. "I am bad, and I want to be good so badly, but even thinking about being good is too hard." Robin took her shoulder. "Raven, if you tried hard enough, you could be anything you wanted, and you know that. All you need is confidence," he said. Raven slowly looked up. She smiled and tookthe communicator offered to her. "Alright," she said. "I'll bea Teen Titan."


End file.
